


The Kitty Cat Club

by hunnybunny



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's gone out to play leaving Adam in the dark even though he knows when Adam does find him there will be hell to pay. And hell he does pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitty Cat Club

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. There was no beta for this fic, but if you are looking to beta please e-mail me (sharkey15@aol.com)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and know no one.

Adam stopped for a moment carding his fingers through his freshly dyed hair.

“Tommy Joe?”

There was no response. Adam figured Tommy must be upstairs blasting his music through his head phones too loud to hear. He slipped off his jacket hanging it up in the closet and slid his boots off his aching feet. In the back of his mind he wondered if Tommy would be up to giving one of his famous massages. Adam rubbed the back of his neck roughly as he made his way up the stairs. Every few steps Adam would groan as his muscles protested. He had spent half the day with his trainer and the other half doing interviews plus a signing. All in all it had been a hard day to get through.

“Tommy?”

Adam popped his head into the bedroom but found his Tommy nowhere in sight.

“Hhhmm.”

He checked the bathroom next then the spare bedrooms, the entire downstairs, outside, and even the closets, but there was no sign of Tommy anywhere. It was then that Adam realized something was off. There were clothes and pairs of boots strewn all over their bedroom. It was like Tommy had ripped apart his entire walk-in closet searching for something. This peaked Adam's interest. He decided to go on his own search to see what Tommy had chosen to wear hoping it would give him a clue to where his boyfriend had run off to. Adam froze on the spot when he stepped into the closet. There was a box on the floor that was empty. For a moment Adam's heart stopped. He knew exactly what had been in that box. In fact he had gotten the contents of that box for Tommy on his birthday last year. Adam stood there staring at the box for a good five minutes. He sighed sadly shaking his head to get some thought out of there. Anger began to bubble in the pit of Adam's stomach. Tommy had gone out without him.

He couldn't take staring at that box any longer. The physical pain he was feeling just a few minutes before seemed to have disappeared. He stormed down the stairs grabbing his phone from the table he had left it on. It was then he realized there was a text from Tommy on his phone. There were only 7 words to the text. Adam read them out loud to himself.

“Sutan will be there. Half an hour.”

Adam had had enough of the mystery. He called Tommy but no one picked up. Then he called again and again and again. Finally the phone started going straight to voicemail meaning Tommy had turned it off. Adam threw his phone down frustrated.

“Damn you, Tommy Joe!”

Exactly half an hour later the door bell rang. It was Sutan with his arms packed with his makeup carriers.

"Sutan what the fuck is going on? Where's Tommy?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I can say anything. I have explicit instructions. Plus Tommy is holding my favorite wig hostage."

Adam sighed heavily. He was too tired for this shit. Sutan pulled Adam up the stairs and into the master bedroom forcing him to take a seat at the huge vanity in the corner of the room. While Adam watched, Sutan began to lay out everything he would need. It took nearly an hour, but finally the makeup artist announced he was done. Adam turned to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were decorated with long lines of black glitter that streamed from the corner of his eyes into his hairline. His lips were done up with a perfect shade of gloss that made them look lush. His eyeshadow was dark and smoky making the blueness of his eyes pop. His entire face was covered in a thin layer of foundation that looked perfect.

"It's great Sutan, but where the fuck am I going?"

"You'll see!"

Next Sutan grabbed a pair of black, skin-tight, leather pants from Adam's closet along with a tight black t-shirt. He threw both items of clothing at the singer and walked out of the room. 

"Don't you fucking dare screw up that makeup", Sutan called from right outside the door.

Adam sighed but followed the upspoken order. He quickly got dressed picking out one of his favorite pairs of black boots to wear as well. When he walked out of his bedroom Sutan was waiting there leaning against the wall.

"Grab your wallet and cell phone and let's go."

"Okay, Sutan, enough! Where the fuck are we going?"

"To meet Tommy", but that was all Sutan would say.

Adam slid into the passenger's seat of Sutan's car and they sped off toward downtown LA. After a while of driving Sutan finally pulled into a parking lot. Adam looked up at the building suddenly very confused. It looked like an unassuming warehouse besides the sign outside that said "The Kitty Cat Club".

"Tommy's in there?"

"Yup! Go find him, big boy."

Adam looked from Sutan to the club a few times before shrugging and setting off toward the door. Outside there was a large man who was obviously a bouncer. Adam pulled out his id and handed it to the man.

"Mr. Lambert, Mr. Ratliff told us to expect you."

Adam raised an eyebrow taking his driver's license back and heading into the building. It was a little cool inside and Adam suddenly wished he had brought his leather jacket. The thought quickly escaped him though when he remembered why he was there. He had to find Tommy and figure out what the fuck was going on. He wandered into the main room and felt his eyes almost bug out of his head. Every single person in the club was in some state of undress and everyone was male. Adam had to gulp for breath. The place was full of beautiful, young twinks that made his mouth start to water. They were exactly his type. He would never in a million years cheat on Tommy but he was allowed to look. Almost everyone in the room was wearing something leather except for one person. Adam spotted him immediately and began to make his way through the crowd chasing after the glimpse he had gotten. It took Adam half an hour of weaving through people to finally catch up with the person he was chasing.

"Thomas Joseph Ratliff, you are in so much troub--"

Adam took one look at his beautiful boy and went speechless. There in front of Adam stood his glitterbaby dressed up as a French maid. The costume had been made to fit Tommy perfectly. There was even the small hat on top of Tommy's pink fringe.

"I'm in so much what, Addy", Tommy said smirking as he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

"Tommy, what the fuck are you doing here? And in that!" Adam's voice had raised a couple octaves as he tried to keep from shouting. The anger was bubbling up again as he looked to his left and noticed a burly looking man staring at Tommy.

"Having some fun!"

"Damnit, Tommy, we are going home right now!"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

Tommy had never so much as doubted a word Adam had said never mind refused to do something. 

Adam clenched his teeth, "Thomas Joseph Ratliff, we are going home this instant."

"You can go if you want, but I'm staying."

And with that Tommy attempted to flit off back into the crowd. He got two steps before Adam's large hand reached out gripping his forearm.

"Tommy, I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I."

Adam was getting more and more frustrated. His precious kitten was not only defying him, but he was doing it with a smile on his face. Suddenly there was a presence at Adam's side and he looked up to see another man who was covered in tattoos and was shirtless.

"Is there a problem here", the man asked looking from Adam to Tommy and back again.

Tommy spoke up first, "No, Rob, it's just a little misunderstanding."

Adam's brows furrowed in confusion; Tommy obviously knew this man meaning he had been here before without Adam.

The man nodded once and wandered off into the crowd.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"A friend."

Adam lowered his voice as deep as it would go, "Come, Glitterbaby, we are going home."

"Actually I am going downstairs."

Before Adam could say another word Tommy slipped out of his grasp and was making his way down a staircase almost completely hidden in the darkness. Adam instantly began to pursue. Tommy looked over his shoulder smiling when he saw Adam chasing him down again. He wanted to play and he be damned if he let Adam Lambert stand in his way. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase Tommy turned right down a long hallway filled with mostly closed doors. Finally he reached the one he was looking for smiling at the reserved sign he went inside. Adam was only a couple seconds behind walking in only to stop short. Tommy was on his knees in the middle of what seemed like a large office with his head bowed and his hands behind his back. Adam couldn't help but smile. This was usually the pose his submissive little kitten would greet him with when he got home. This time though there was something in Tommy's lap. Adam looked at the paddle sitting on top of the skirt and finally it all clicked into place. A smile crept across his features as he caught Tommy looking up at him through his fringe.

"You know better than to look at me when you're in trouble, Thomas", Adam said letting his dominant side take over.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Did I tell you to speak?"

Tommy shook his head trying to stay in character and keep the smile off his face.

"I told you to clean up the mess in the kitchen, Thomas. Did you do it", Adam said making the scene up as he went along.

"No, Sir."

"What did you do instead?"

"I was in my room playing with myself."

"This is the third time this month you have slacked off on your chores. And you know that good little maids don't play with their little cocks unless they have permission."

A blush began to spread across Tommy's features as he stared down at the paddle. Adam had to hold in a groan of excitement as his heavy cock twitched in his pants.

"Stand."

Tommy obeyed wordlessly straightening his skirt and holding the paddle in his hand once he was standing.

"Over the desk", Adam said his voice getting a husky edge to it.

The slighter man bit his lip as he turned to the desk. Tommy couldn't hide the fact that his breath was picking up in pace as he leaned over the edge of the desk sliding up to his tip toes so he could reach the opposite side. He almost slid out of position when Adam's strong hands grabbed his thighs just under the hem of the dress. Slowly Adam slid his hands up Tommy's creamy white thighs letting the dress pool around his wrists.

"C-c-can't you spank me over my skirt, Master Adam?"

"Your skirt wasn't naughty. You were", Adam responded simply pushing the dress up until the skirt rested on Tommy's back.

Adam couldn't hold in a groan when he saw the underwear Tommy had chosen. Under the dress was a pair of lacy, pink panties that fit so snuggly you could clearly make out the crack of Tommy's almost non-existent ass.

"T-Thomas, these are not your uniform panties. You know I require white cotton."

"But, Master Adam, these feel so good."

Adam gulped trying to calm down the urge to simply take Tommy right there. He could see the soft globes of Tommy's ass clenching and releasing in anticipation. He grabbed the paddle from the desk where Tommy had placed it running the hard wooden surface over the panties. 

"Looks like I'll have to confiscate these panties, Thomas."

A moan slipped from Tommy's lips as Adam's thumbs hooked into the waistband of the panties pulling them down.

"Step out."

Tommy obeyed slowly careful to stay on his tip toes. Adam could feel his mouth watering as he looked up at that perfect ass as he slipped the panties into his pocket. He closed his eyes for a moment re-centering himself in the moment.

"You'll be getting 150, Thomas."

"150! Adam--"

Adam's eyebrows furrowed as he brought the paddle down sharply on Tommy's right cheek.

"30 for each time you slacked off and 60 for playing with yourself."

With that Adam moved to stand to the left of Tommy's body and placing his left hand on the small of his back while the other hand mercilessly delivered stinging swats of the paddle. After the first 30 Adam stopped for a moment putting the paddle down on the desk so he could run his hand over the now pinkened skin.

"You were such a bad boy, Thomas."

"Yes, Master Adam", was all Tommy could get out as he struggled to keep from voicing his pain.

After a few minutes of rubbing and soothing Adam picked up the paddle again. He delivered the next 30 with wicked precision making sure to cover every inch from the backs of Tommy's thighs to the top of his ass. Sounds of protest started to flow from Tommy's mouth towards the end. He couldn't hold in the soft 'ow's and yelps. Once again Adam stopped to rub gentle circles into the reddening skin taking away some of the pain before he replaced it with the last set of 30. This time Adam focused on the junction between Tommy's thighs and ass knowing it was a very sensitive spot.

"Fuck! Ow! Ouch! Yeow! Master Adam!"

Tears began to sting at Tommy's eyes just as Adam finished. Adam smiled wickedly reaching forward to touch the bracelet on Tommy's right wrist.

"I think we might need to use this, Thomas."

Tommy's eyes widened as he looked from the bracelet to Adam.

"P-p-please, Master Adam! Please not that."

With a wicked smile on his face Adam's fingers went to the clasp unclipping the bracelet and sliding it off. Next Adam's hand went for Tommy's drooling cock that was laying heavy and swollen against the desk.

"You look so hot like this, Thomas."

Slowly Adam slid the thick strip of metal down Tommy's cock to the base.

"Please don't, Master Adam!"

"I think this is just what you need, Thomas."

With those words Adam flicked the clasp closed. The bracelet Tommy wore also doubled as a cock ring. Tommy let out a groan of frustration as the blood flow in his cock was suddenly cut off.

"Oh god, Adam!"

Adam trailed his hand down to Tommy's already sore ass pinching and twisting a bit of the red skin to remind Tommy that they were still in scene.

"Time for the last 60, Thomas."

And with that Adam began to bring the paddle down again using every bit of strength in his arm. By the time they hit 60 Tommy was sobbing soft, his knuckles white gripping the edge of the desk and his thighs shaking with the effort to stay still. Gently Adam placed the paddle down next to Tommy's face then began to run his hand over the entire backside of Tommy from his neck to his calves until the sobbing subsided.

"Such a naughty little maid."

Adam's hands rubbed gently at the tensed muscles in Tommy's back.

"I'm sorry, Master Adam."

"You'll be a very sorry little boy when I'm done with you."

Tommy pressed his forehead into the cool wood breathing harshly. For a moment there was complete silence besides the heavy breathing of both men.

"Stay in position or I will exchange that paddle for a cane."

A gasp escaped Tommy's lips before he nodded his understanding. Adam sank to his knees behind his boy placing a hand on each tender cheek. Carefully he spread the cheeks to reveal Tommy's tight, pink, winking hole.

"Another naughtiness you have to account for, Tommy. You know I always require my boys to bit stretched and slick. Seems we'll have to remedy that situation right now."

Without another word Adam's tongue slid out to lick at the tiny hole. Tommy couldn't help the moan of pleasure that came from his mouth or the arch of his back. His toes and fingers clenched as that thick, wet muscle lapped at his asshole. 

"Fuck, you taste so good, Thomas."

Adam continued to lick for a few minutes before he slowly slid his tongue in tasting the inside of Tommy. Short, breathy pants began to spill from the slightly older man as he focused on staying still. For several minutes Adam stroked Tommy's hole gently before pulling back. A strangled cry of pain filled the room as Adam sank his teeth into one of the red cheeks.

"Top drawer of the desk", Tommy whispered.

Adam walked around the desk twining his fingers in Tommy's hair yanking harshly as he reached into the top drawer pulling out a tube of lube, but leaving the condoms alone. He was going to go into Tommy bare tonight. They had both finally been tested the week before and had both come out clean; Adam hadn't told Tommy yet. Tommy looked up confused.

"Trust me, baby", Adam whispered cupping Tommy's cheek.

Tommy visibly relaxed under the touch closing his eyes for a moment. Smiling at the trust his boyfriend had shown Adam made his way back around the desk. Again he knelt behind Tommy. He covered a finger in lube pushing it in smoothly followed quickly by a second finger than a third. Adam rose once he was convinced Tommy was properly stretched. Unbuttoning his pants Adam pulled out his achingly stiff member and coated it quickly in lube. With one rough thrust he was buried in to the hilt in Tommy's tiny ass. Tommy couldn't do anything but grip the desk even harder and scream. Adam set a brutal pace that slammed Tommy's hips into the desk with every single thrust.

"Fuck, so good", Adam panted out.

He gripped Tommy's hips so tightly he was sure there would be bruises the next morning. Adam slowed down for a moment to calm his impending orgasm from coming too fast. He leaned down to nip harshly at Tommy's earlobe.

"You want my cum in you, Thomas?"

"Yes, Master Adam!"

Those few words and a couple more thrusts was all it took to send Adam reeling over the edge of climax. He emptied his balls into Tommy's ass his hips stuttering violently with a cry of pleasure. Adam slumped against his boyfriend trying to calm his breath with his eyes closed. After a couple minutes of squishing Tommy Adam stood pulling out gently and shoving himself back into his pants.

"You okay, baby?"

"Wanna cum, Adam! Please let me cum! Fuck it hurts so bad!"

"Maybe tomorrow", Adam replied smoothly smirking.

Tommy looked over his shoulder letting the shock show on his face.

"Common, baby, let's go home."

Stiffly Tommy stood up immediately going for the box of tissues that was standing on one of the cabinets, but Adam quickly grabbed his wrist.

"No."

"Adam I need to clean up! Let go!"

Adam's voice lowered to a growl, "I said no. Do not make me spank you again so soon. You are going to walk out of this club with my cum dripping out of your ass. Everyone in here will know you belong to me."

A shiver wracked Tommy's body at that tone and once he recovered he nodded. They made their way to the door with Tommy limping slightly. For a moment Tommy hesitated at the door a blush rushing over his cheeks.

"Come, Tommy Joe. It's time to go home. Now", Adam said offering his hand which Tommy took gratefully.

Tommy gulped visibly but followed Adam out the door. They made their way down the hallway and to the stairs climbing up together. Once in the throng of people Tommy's blush only intensified. They got about halfway to the door when Adam stopped. Tommy's eyes grew in shock as suddenly Adam spun his around and began to grind into him.

"ADAM!"

"Listen, baby."

Tommy stopped for a moment and looked back at Adam when he realized "Never Close Our Eyes" was blasting through the club. Adam pulled him in settling Tommy's sore ass against the leather of his pants. Tommy had to strain to hear it but Adam was singing the lyrics to him. Suddenly the cum draining out of his ass, the people around them, the soreness didn't matter. There was just him and Adam.


End file.
